Stella's Heart Song
by Huntz798
Summary: So we know that Macy cannot sing…but what about Stella? What would happen if one day Stella sits down at Nick's piano at one of the Lucas brothers'concerts unaware that she had an audience of her own? Joe/Stella or Joella! based on TV show JONAS


Summary: So we know that Macy cannot sing…but what about Stella? What would happen if one day Stella sits down at Nick's piano at one of their concerts unaware that she had an audience of her own? Joe/Stella or Joella!

**Stella's POV**

I was backstage at one of the JONAS concerts going over Joe's outfit carefully, to make sure he hadn't stained it already. Joe, Nick, and Kevin were standing off to the side just relaxing and eating hamburgers since it was still about three hours until the entire show started. I had just finished my inspection when suddenly I heard Joe say "Oops" fearfully. I immediately spun around knowing what had happened. Sure enough, Joe was sitting there with a big glob of Ketchup running down the front of his beautiful, custom-made, and expensive shirt that I made him. He carefully wiped up all the ketchup he could but a big red stain was left behind on his light blue shirt.

Joe was staring intently at me trying to decide if he should run for his life or play dead. Nick and Kevin's heads were swiveling back and forth between Joe and I wanting to see how this would play out. I saw Kevin lean over to Nick and whisper, "Five bucks says she attacks him with her shoe again." Nick nodded and shook Kevin's hand.

I took a deep calming breath and counted to ten in my head before saying, "It is okay, I brought an extra set of clothes for all of you, just in case, and I have all my equipment out in the car to get the stain out."

Kevin, Nick and Joe were staring at me astonished before Nick yelled "Yes, you owe me 5 bucks Kevin. Pay up." holding his hand out expectantly. Kevin grudgingly pulled his wallet out and glared at me. I shrugged my shoulders at him, went over to one of my bags and pulled out Joe's extra shirt. I silently handed it to him and then turned around to give him some privacy.

Joe handed me the soiled shirt before pulling the clean one over his head. Since I had to turn around and walk past Joe to get out the door I waited until he was completely dressed. I was about to turn around when suddenly Joe wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and hugged me close to him. My breath immediately hitched and my heart began to beat furiously in my chest. I have had a crush on Joe for a long time now. I know it, but I haven't told anyone else, especially Joe. The truth is I am afraid of Joe. He holds so much of my heart that he could potentially break it beyond the point of repair with one word. That is the reason I do everything I can to hide my feelings for Joe and get over him, but when he does cute things like this, it is nearly impossible for me not to melt. Joe squeezed my waist gently before kissing my temple and nuzzling his head into my neck. I think my heart stopped beating. Quick what are the signs of heart failure? "I'm sorry for messing up my shirt, Stella." I swear I just felt Joe kiss my neck, "Thank you for everything. You truly are amazing." He gave my waist another affectionate squeeze before letting go and settling himself back on the couch.

I stood there in a daze unable to do anything but blink and stare at Joe. He was picking his hamburger back up when I finally snapped out of it. "Wait." I said grabbing his wrist away from the stain inducing food. I let go and walked over to the empty table, the boys felt the need to ignore, and pulled the tablecloth off it. I walked behind the couch and draped it over him tucking it into the back collar of his shirt.

"Stella." Joe whined while his brothers laughed.

"Babies who make messes have to wear a bib. You made a mess now deal with it." Kevin and Nick's laughter doubled as Joe glared at me. I smiled teasingly at him before saying, "I'm going to run out to the car and get my stuff to take care of this. I'll be back soon." I began to walk out before spinning around , pointing at Kevin and Nick threateningly and saying "You two better not get stains on your clothes or all three of you will be wearing bibs from now on. Make sure Joe doesn't take his off until he is done eating." The two of them saluted me through their laughter. I turned again and left passing the television that ran live feed of the stage, which was empty right now. As I was leaving, I accidently stepped on the remote and heard a small click but I just continued on.

I went to the car and got my emergency stain removal kit. I walked silently back into the venue making a mental pro-con list on why I should keep my crush on Joe a secret. I was so lost in my thoughts that I was surprised to find myself standing back in the room with the boys. They were having some kind of discussion and obviously hadn't noticed that I had returned. I set everything down silently and was about to work on Joe's shirt when something Nick said caught my attention. "You so like her Joe. Don't even try to deny it, it is so obvious." I froze in place not even my breath was making noise now.

"Why wouldn't I like her?" Joe said, "She is smart, funny, beautiful, understanding… guys I am in love with her." Joe said with a giant grin. I felt tears silently run down my face as my heart broke. Careful not to make a sound I backed out of the room and took off running. I had no idea where I was going, I just wanted to get as far away from that place as possible. I stopped when I found myself standing on the stage next to Nick's grand piano. I sat down on the bench and let my fingers play out a random melody. I stopped and sighed before I whipped my tears from my face and once again turning to the piano before starting to play one of my favorite songs that seemed to fit perfectly, 'Heavily Broken' by the Veronicas. I began to sing and was surprised that the microphone was on causing my voice to be amplified to the empty venue.

Every day I sit here waiting

Everyday just seems so long

And now I've had enough of all the hating

Do we even care, it's so unfair

Any day it'll all be over

Everyday there's nothing new

And I'll just try to find some hope

To try and hold onto

But it starts again, it'll never end

My tears were flowing freely from my eyes now. I silently thanked God that I wore waterproof mascara. Images of Joe and I were playing through my head.

I'm heavily broken

And I don't know what to do

Can't you see that I'm choking

And I can't even move

When there's nothing left to say

What can you do?

I'm heavily broken

And there's nothing I can do

I replayed the conversation I just overheard where Joe proclaimed his love to a mystery girl who wasn't me and my voice quavered as I held back a sob.

Almost giving up on trying

Almost heading for a fall

And now my mind is screaming out

I've gotta keep on fighting

But then again, it doesn't end

I'm heavily broken

And I don't know what to do

Can't you see that I'm choking

And I can't even move

When there's nothing left to say

What can you do?

I'm heavily broken

And there's nothing I can do

Feels like I'm drowning

I'm screaming for air (screaming for air)

Louder I'm crying

And you don't even care

I'm heavily broken

And I don't know what to do

Can't you see that I'm choking

And I can't even move (what can I do?)

When there's nothing left to say

What can you do?

I'm heavily broken

I'm heavily broken (heavily broken)

And I don't know what to do

Can't you see that I'm choking

And I can't even move (what can I do)

When there's nothing left to say

What can you do?

I'm heavily broken

I'm heavily broken

I'm heavily broken

My voice faded away as I continued to cry. Suddenly I heard someone slowly walking over to me. I quickly turned away and wiped my tears frantically. I looked over as I felt someone sit on the bench next to me and was surprised at who it was. I had expected it to be one of the boys but instead it was the lead singer of the band opening for JONAS tonight. He smiled at me reassuringly and said "Hey, I'm Mitchel Musso."

I sent him a small smile and replied "Stella Malone."

"So you are Stella. I have heard a lot about you from the Lucas boys. You're their best friend and stylist right." Mitchel said. I sent him a sad smile and told him he was right before looking away and trying to discreetly wipe another tear away. Mitchel looked at me sadly and began to rub soothing circles on my back. It surprised me that I was okay with this perfect stranger touching me but was even more shocked that it actually calmed me down. I was comfortable with him, it felt like when Nick or Kevin tried to comfort me. On instinct, I leaned into him, just like I did with Nick and Kevin, and rested my head on his shoulder while my tears started to slow down. Mitchel wrapped his arms around me and rocked us gently apparently as comfortable with me as I am with him.

"I heard the song." Mitchel said softly. When I didn't respond he asked "Do you want to talk about it?"

I let out a sigh as my tears finally stopped and said, "I've been in love this guy for a really long time but I didn't act on my feelings because I didn't want my heart broken. I just overheard a conversation right now where he admitted to loving some other girl. She is apparently beautiful, smart, funny, and a bunch of other things. How did she do it? I have been his friend my whole life and I have been in love with him for years but he never sees me as anything more than his friend who makes his clothes and gets rid of stains in his shirts. This girl just prances in and suddenly he is proclaiming his love for her. What does she have that I don't?" I said fully aware how pathetic I sounded especially since the microphone close by picked up every word we were saying.

"This boy is an idiot if he didn't see you when you were right in front of him. He will come to his senses soon and if he doesn't then he doesn't deserve you." Mitchel said giving me a reassuring squeeze before letting me sit up straight.

I started to play a song on the piano enjoying the comfortable silence between us. "That sounds beautiful. What is it called, I don't think I've heard it before." Mitchel said.

I looked up at him and smiled genuinely saying "No, you've never heard it before because I am the one who wrote it."

"No way." Mitchel said smiling at me "What is it called?"

I giggled and said "'Gravity' but it isn't that good yet. I'm still working on it." It shocked me that I wasn't in the slightest bit embarrassed to talk about my music with Mitchel, not even the Lucas family and Macy knew I sang much less wrote my own songs.

"You have to sing it for me. Come on, from the top." He said pointing to the piano eagerly. I giggled again before turning to the piano. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath remembering how I felt when I wrote the song and what led me to do it. I began to play the song again keeping my eyes closed watching images of Joe and I play in my head. Slowly everything around me faded away while I lost myself in the song.

Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do, I still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone.

You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.

CHORUS  
Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.

You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.

CHORUS  
Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.

I live here on my knees as I  
Try to make you see that you're  
Everything I think I need here on the ground.  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I  
Can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down  
You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You're onto me, onto me and all over

Something always brings me back to you  
It never takes too long

I was so lost in my own little world that I didn't even remember that Mitchel was sitting right next to me. After a short pause, signifying the end of the song, I immediately started to play another. I had been hit with inspiration so I just started to write a new song as I went singing whatever came to my head and playing whatever my heart told my fingers. I was stunned that it was actually sounded decent.

I don't wanna talk  
About the things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play

The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny

I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules

The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear  
The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain?

But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?  
Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name?  
Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say  
Rules must be obeyed

The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all

I don't wanna talk  
Cos it makes me feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all

The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all

The winner takes it all

After the song was finished I sat there for a minute or two with tears in my eyes thinking over the lyrics. "Wow!" Mitchel said stunned causing me to jump. I blushed when I realized that I had completely forgotten where I was. "That was amazing. What was that last one called?"

"I don't know. I just made it up as I was playing, but I guess it could be called 'The Winner Takes it All'. What?" I asked when I saw he was looking at me weirdly.

"You just made that up? As you were singing it?" He asked amazed

I blushed "Well, yeah." I said embarrassed.

"That is amazing I am surprised the Lucas brothers haven't had you sing a duet with them or record your own album yet." Mitchel said shocked.

"Well, they don't really know that I can sing, or play any instruments. No one really does." I said nervously.

"Well, we do now." Nick's voice stated from behind us causing Mitchel and me to jump.

We turned around and saw Nick glaring at me playfully, Kevin was beaming proudly at me, and Joe was staring at me intently with an unreadable expression on his face. "H..H…How long have you been standing there?" I asked stuttering.

"About a minute" Nick said. I sighed in relief but Nick continued to speak "However we saw and heard absolutely everything through the T.V. in our dressing room that has live feed of the stage. When you stepped on the remote you turned the mute off so we heard it all. I'm mad at you for keeping that kind of talent from us." Nick said with a sly smirk before glaring playfully again.

"You are awesome! Like seriously mind-blowing!" Kevin said in his over-energetic way.

I was blushing deeply and refused to look at Joe knowing that he and the others would have figured out my feelings for Joe by now. "Stella?" Joe said quietly taking a couple steps closer. I slid off the piano bench and started to back away not looking at him. I was so afraid that Joe would say the words that haunted me in my nightmares. I began to cry just imagining how much pain I was about to feel. As I was walking backwards I suddenly felt a pair of hands on my shoulders from behind me, stopping all of my movements. I looked back and was surprised to see Mitchel standing there refusing to let me escape.

"Thanks man." Joe said to Mitchel coming up right in front of me and grabbing my hands so I couldn't run away.

Mitchel let go of me and said "Don't make me regret it." Before walking over to Nick and Kevin. The three of them stood there watching us.

"Stella, look at me." Joe said gently. When I didn't he gently held my chin and pulled my face up, forcing me to look at him. When our eyes finally met Joe's hand moved to cup my cheek stroking it gently with his thumb. "Stella, remember the conversation you heard about the amazing girl I'm in love with? I wasn't talking about some girl that just suddenly appeared. I have loved this girl for a very long time now." My tears began to flow faster as I felt my heart slowly begin to rip open. "She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I plan on one day marrying her and starting a family together if she will have me. She means everything to me and I can't live without her. She is my soul mate." It was almost as if he was pouring rubbing alcohol in the giant open wound in my heart now. I let out a sob and tried to look away but Joe brought his other hand up and cupped my face in his hands gently, preventing me from looking anywhere else. "Stella, I was talking about you. I can't remember a time that I haven't been in love with you. It has always been you and it always will be you." I was so stunned that I just stood there staring at him with my mouth partly open in shock, "I was so scared of you not returning my feelings that I tried to get over you by dating other girls, when that didn't work I decided that I would just wait for you to come to me whenever you were ready for me to love you. I am done waiting though. I am finally going to be a man and act on my instincts, starting by telling you something I have been holding in for a long time." He stopped and took a deep breath searching my eyes nervously. "I love you, Stella Malone, more than anything in the entire world. " Suddenly his lips were on mine, kissing me with all his pent-up passion, holding my face firmly to his with both hands. He quickly slid his tongue into my shocked mouth. It took me a few seconds to get over my surprise and kiss him back. When he felt me respond to his kiss Joe moaned and slid one of his hands to the back of my head tangling it into my hair, deepening the kiss, while the other hand slid down and around my back so his arm was around my waist holding me tightly to his chest. His thumb was tracing small circles on the skin of my hip and back under my shirt. My hands slid up Joe's chest causing him to shiver slightly. I tangled both of my hands in Joe's hair pulling gently and returned the kiss with as much passion as I could muster.

Suddenly several fake coughs were heard causing us to break the kiss reluctantly. Neither of us relinquished our tight grip on each other as we looked over at the sound. Nick, Kevin, and Mitchel were all standing there smirking at us teasingly. "You guys really should watch that whole make-out thing, after all, Joe, you still have that purity ring to deal with." Nick said teasingly. Joe and I blushed bright red.

Joe let go of me and started to chase Nick around the stage. Joe tackled Nick to the ground and put him in a headlock. The two continued to wrestle with Kevin and Mitchel cheering them on and exchanging bets. I smiled happily and couldn't help but feel like everything was finally going my way.

**Send me a review telling me if you want me to continue this. If enough people want more than I will happily keep writing!**


End file.
